Talk:Team Here Be Monsters/@comment-26030626-20150606221547
Am i the only one who hates running with towers? Arrow and Cannon towers don't do nearly enough damage to make a difference in g2 or g3. The magic towers aren't for the damage but for the stuns. The problem with those is, they stun mobs outside of the base. This means they only aggro 3-5 heroes. Those heroes hop outside of the base to kill the stunned mobs. The stunned mobs may be aggroed to a tower, but the next wave that comes is coming straight for those 5 heroes and odds are, they are going to die. In every run i have seen, magic towers do nothing but funnel your heroes to their death by keeping all 24 from joining the fight at the same time. I also don't like running with people who don't have a lane for hero pathing. Causes mobs to break walls and your heroes to jump walls resulting in the same thing. You want mobs to run to the center of your base in this mode so why add stuff that will prevent it? Hero placement: If you are using the base set up pictured in "A) Setting Up Your Formation" like i am( as should everybody because it makes everything so much easier) where the bases are set up in a 1-2-3 pyramid, I would put ranged heroes on the 3 base line because they are going to attack/be targeted first from a distance drawing mobs into the base and getting more heroes involved rather than going out and meeting them alone which melee heroes will do. Do not put somone who is essential to your setup on this row imo. On the 2nd row with 2 bases i would put PD(honestly each person needs a PD for g3 or higher and it's better for g2) and another essential person. That way he is more likely to get in the fight than if he were in the dead center of the base, but he also isn't the first hero to attack and pull aggro dieing first. Last row I havent quite figured out. Most likely somone who you want to proc a little later or pull aggro incase your teamates behind you get overwhelmed. So my perfect team would be 3 base row: cupid druid vlad 2 base row: pd and santa 1 base row: aries(could switch him and druid) Everybody doesn't need an aries though. For gorge 2, I like having 2 aries and a pixie at minimum. Three vlads because vlads are beastly. Between them clearing mobs inside the base and santa killing everything outside of the base mobs are a joke and it ensures pixie/aries will proc on bosses. Some people say Santa's are bad for this, but i think that is only for unleveled Santa's because they will rev up the other teams mobs. Leveled Santa's all going off will clear mobs easily and damn near take out a boss before he gets to the base. 4 PDs, 4 Druid 3 Cupid, 3 Santa, 3 Vlad, 2 Aries, 2 Pixies, 2 Moltanica 1 Orks Maybe sub a druid or santa or vlad for something else like another orks or maybe a mino( they should be in the middle of the 3 row since they are tanks and will prolly pull aggro first). What do y'all think?